Train dreaming
by frozenexpression
Summary: Effniss beacuse that's the only ship. Effie puts to much sugar in her coffee, Katniss rolls her eyes. Flirting ensues. One shot.


A/N: Probably a one shot. Probably cheesy. Always Effniss. I might continue if y'all want.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas. And even those I credit to other people 80% of the time. So yeah. Oh & any mistakes are my

Own as I don't have a beta. Read at your own risk xxxx

Katniss sighed to herself pushing her eggs around her plate. Winning the hunger games had done nothing for her psyche, let alone her appetite. The images of the fallen tributes haunted her every night. Every day. Katniss let out another sigh. "Katniss, please eat something." The brunette's eyes looked up from her plate.

A blonde was staring at her, with impassive blue eyes. The younger of the two swallows hard, "I'm not hungry." Effie was in her usual ridiculous attire. Bright pink lips. A huge blonde wig. It was more annoying than the young woman could even fathom and yet she found she had a soft spot for Effie.

The blonde sat at the head of the table, letting out a sigh of her own. "You're skin and bone these days." The brunette pursed her lips, rolling her eyes. "I'm fine." She snapped. Effie, obviously hurt, looked back to her coffee. A silence filled the air.

The train, was headed towards their next stop on the tour and wouldn't arrive for a few more hours. "Where's Peta?" The blonde blinked her long eyelashes towards Katniss, "oh? Me? Are you speaking to me?" Katniss rolled her eyes, "you're so dramatic."

Effie smirked, and took a sip of her drink. Katniss raised an eyebrow, "so. Where is everyone?" Effie was smirking as she set her drink down. "They're three cars up, Haymitch is doing something or other with Peta. It's just us for the next day or so." Katniss groaned and pushed her plate away. Stuck alone, with Effie? Her luck couldn't get worse.

"Is it that bad bring stuck with me?" Katniss shrugged, slumping into her chair. Effie raised a perfect eyebrow. "Manners matter." The brunette merely slumped lower. It wasn't that bad being stuck with Effie. It wasn't bad at all, actually. But Katniss was stuck ALONE with Effie. That was the hard part. Unfortunately, the young brunette had devolved a sort of crush on the eccentric woman.

Katniss watched as Effie poured an obscene amount of sugar into her coffee. The brunette scrunched her nose up. Effie rolled her eyes, amused by the reaction. "Katniss it's sugar it won't kill me."

"No, but it can't be healthy." Effie raised an eyebrow. The spoon she used to stir her coffee with, was raised and brought to her lips. Katniss watched in awe as Effie's pink lips wrapped around the metal object. Her colourful eyelids fluttered. A small moan permeated the air, encapturing the silence that was left.

Katniss swallowed hard, her eyes wouldn't

Leave the blonde. Time it seemed was moving in slow motion, torturing Katniss to no end. As Effie pulled the spoon from her lips, she set it next to her spoon and fluttered her eyelashes at a transfixed Katniss.

"Katniss are you feeling all right? You look flushed." The younger of the two, could only nod swallowing hard. Effie laughed to herself, rolling her eyes. How long would Katniss keep this up for? It would be ever so much more fun, should she just tell Effie. The blonde sipped her coffee once more, musing to herself. Yes, she thought. So much more fun.

"I'm fine. I um. Is it warm in here?" Effie purses her lips slightly. If Katniss wasn't going to act on this, she would have to take the lead from the champion. Effie sighed, a long sigh that grabbed the brunette's attention. She raised an eyebrow towards Katniss, her painted lips falling open and then closing again. Effie stood, without a word, and moved to the sliding door of the train.

Her long fingers turned the lock. The blonde turned back to Katniss who was giving her a confused look. "It's just us girls, and I get a little paranoid sometimes." It was half true, Effie knew that but she couldn't come up with a better excuse without scaring the girl.

"Oh. Okay." Katniss was flushed, obviously nervous. Effie, took practised strides towards Katniss. Her hands slid onto her shoulders, kneeling gently. "Katniss you really should relax. Stress isn't good for your complexion." Katniss swallowed hard, nodding her head. Her mind was racing as Effie's fingers worked her shoulders. She was tensing, attempting to silently let the older woman know that she did want to be touched.

Effie was unrelenting however, and continued on. Fingers danced along prominent collar bones, the blonde leaned in carefully. "Let go Katniss. Let me take care of you." Katniss felt her heart rate begin to race In her chest. What the hell was Effie thinking? And why did she tell her to let go? The woman was dammed confusing according to Katniss and she wasn't even going to try and figure her out.

Effie, let her arms wrap around the young champion. Soft lips pressed against Katniss's neck, making her shiver. "Effie, what the hell!" the brunette was frozen in her seat. "Katniss, why are you fighting this?" The brunette ripped out of Effie's arms faster than she could blink. She stood, across the room, chest heaving staring at the blonde. "Fighting what? You're a girl. It's not right."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Dear, first off I am a woman. Not a girl. And secondly, it is right. You can't honestly sit here and tell me you haven't thought about this?" Katniss swallowed hard. Why was she right? I'd Katniss was honest with Effie (and herself for that matter) she could say that she had thought of it. Dreamt of it. On more than one occasion. Katniss swallowed hard, weighing her options out.

The blonde across from her merely rolled her eyes and stepped out of her shoes. While Katniss was busy contemplating, Effie could make her move. Her hands trailed to the back of her large pink dress, pulling the zipper down carefully. As the brunette who for some strange reason, was counting her fingers, stared up at the ceiling, Effie set her dress on the arm chair next to her.

Outside of the trains windows, it was pouring rain and the gloom would be a wonderful cover for what Effie had planned. She watched, Katniss turn back towards her. Her eyes went wide at the blonde woman, who was now standing in a flimsy slip. "Problem, Katniss?" The brunette nodded no, her jaw falling slightly open. Effie smirked. Her hands came up to her head, where she unpinned the large blonde wig attached to her head. It was set next to her dress carefully.

Katniss stared in awe as the blonde shook her natural hair out. It was platinum, much like the wigs colour, but much thinner. It was real and the brunette was entranced. As Effie grabbed a napkin, wet it, and pulled the makeup off of her face Katniss blinked stupidly. She was half convinced she was in the presence of a goddess.

"Better?" The blonde was vulnerable standing there. She was giving Katniss a small smile, suddenly nervous. Her confidence of a few minutes ago could as well have been non existent.

"Effie, you're beautiful." The blonde's face flushed under Katniss's gaze. "And you're right." Katniss was the first to make a move. She was standing before Effie in a few strides lifting her chin to find her eyes. "You're right." The blonde, who's eyelashes were much, much shorter, blinked at her.

"I'm right?" Katniss nodded, "so right." The blonde, had no chance to respond. Katniss's lips were on hers, claiming them as her own. Strong hands fell at Effie's waist, keeping her as tight to Katniss as possible.

Lips battled for dominance and hands clawed at bodies, practically in desperation for one another. Effie's lips strayed, earning a small whimper from Katniss. Her lips parted, as teeth nipped at her collarbone. "Couch" it was a pant from Katniss, "now." Effie nodded and guided them, that way. When Katniss's felt the leather graze the backs of her knees she sat, pulling the small blonde into her lap.

"Katniss." It was a breathy whisper from the older blonde and it made Katniss crazy. She's never been particularly fond of her name, until now. Her lips found their way to Effie's neck, forming a small O. She nipped the skin she found, eliciting a deep groan from the blonde who was straddling her lap. Katniss smirked to herself. Effie's nails we're clawing into her shoulders. Before she could realise what was happening, Katniss let go of her neck with a small pop.

"Katniss Everdeen!" The brunette chuckled, as her older lover realised what she did. "It's just a hickey, Effie." The blonde rolled her eyes, "You're lucky I wear so much makeup, Katniss."

The younger of the two rolled her eyes, and buried her face into Effie's neck. The blonde held her tight, lacing her fingers through long blonde hair. "Katniss I don't want this to be a one time thing." The girl nodded, "me either." The relief that flooded Effie's entire being was incredible. "Good." With that? They sat, completely content in one another's arms.


End file.
